In a known technique, a client device establishes a wireless connection with an access point (“AP”) by using one of the PIN (an abbreviation for “Personal Identification Number”) Method and the PBC (an abbreviation for “Push-Button-Configuration”) Method of the Wi-Fi Protected Setup (“WPS”) created by the Wi-Fi Alliance.